The Fiery Tales of Arcanine
by KataangAxK
Summary: Good story. Read it.


**Season 1:**

**Episode 2: **Like Father, Like Son!

Gary had been traveling through the thick of the forest for quite some time now. He has no idea where he is and hasn't seen a human being in almost 2 days.

_I really wish I had someone with me right now… Oh wait that's right, I have my Pokémon._

"Come on out Growlithe!" Gary says as he throws his Pokèball.

"Hey buddy. It must get lonesome being in that Pokèball. It sure is lonesome out here by myself. I thought we could keep each other company. How does that sound?"

"Growlithe!" The little furry Pokémon replied cheerfully.

"Now if I remember correctly, this is the Viridian Forest, meaning I should be close to Viridian City! This is great! I can finally see my dad again. Growlithe he's a really powerful trainer and I can't wait to introduce you to him." Gary exclaimed.

As they navigated through the forest, it seemed as if the forest was endless. All they could see in front, back and sides of them were more and more trees.

"Where are we?!?" Gary shouted.

"You're in the Viridian Forest!" came a voice that Gary didn't recognize.

"Umm. Growlithe, was that you?" Gary inquired.

"Growl!" Growlithe barked, looking at his trainer just as confused.

"No it was me! Everyone knows Pokémon can't talk. Well at least, most of them." said the same voice that Gary had just heard.

Gary turned to his right and sees a girl about two years older than him. She had red hair and wore a yellow outfit. She was with a strange-looking green frog Pokémon. Gary immediately pulled out his Pokèdex that he had received from Professor Pine and pointed it towards the Pokémon.

"_Politoed – The Frog Pokémon, Politoed likes to expand its throat and sing out, drawing in Poliwag and Poliwhirl from all around_

"That's so cool! It seems so friendly." Gary exclaimed as Politoed started dancing.

"It is cool and all water Pokémon are cool." Misty remarks.

"I'm Gary by the way? Who might you be." Gary asked.

"Hi, I'm Misty. I'm one of the Cerulean Gym Leaders." Misty replied.

"Wait if you're a gym leader, then I challenge you to a battle!" Gary exclaimed.

"It's going to have to be a three-on-three match. Do you even have three Pokémon?" Misty inquired.

"Well no." Ash murmured.

"Are you just a beginner trainer?" Misty asks.

"Yeah I just got my Growlithe today, but I know we're going to be the best team ever!" Gary replies excitedly.

"Wow, I can't believe how much you are alike to Ash." Misty smirks.

"Who's Ash? Are you referring to Ash Ketchum? The Orange League Champion from Pallet Town?" Gary asks, filled with curiosity.

"Yeah, that's him. But he's not as great as you may picture." Misty replied.

"No way. I watched that battle between Ash and Drake hundreds of times. I watched as Ash demolished Drake's first four Pokémon and beat Drake's Dragonite with a thunder from Pikachu." Gary declared.

"Well, how would you like to come with me to meet Ash? Everyone's throwing a party for him at his house, even Professor Oak. Come on, it'll be fun!" Misty urged.

"Wow, the Professor Oak?!? I'd love to, but I have to drop by Viridian City and visit my father. He's the gym leader there." Gary mumbled sadly.

"That's perfect, Viridian City is right in between where we are and Pallet Town. We can drop by there and then go on to Pallet!" Misty exclaimed excitedly.

"Awesome! Then it's onto Viridian City!" Gary cheered.

As the duo continued traveling Misty kept talking about all the fun times she had traveling with Ash.

"I remember this one time when Ash dressed up as a girl, or should I call him, Ashley, just to get a gym battle in Celadon City." Misty remarked.

"Hopefully I won't have to dress up as a girl to get a gym battle there." Gary uttered.

"Hey Misty, is Ash your boyfriend?" Gary questioned.

Misty's felt the blood rush to her face and it turned scarlet red.

"Are you crazy?!? Of course not!!!" Misty yelled.

"I'm sorry I was just wondering cause you talked about him so much.

"Well no. He is not my boyfriend." Misty said defiantly.

An awkward silence between Misty and Gary continued for about 5 minutes until Gary decided to break the silence.

"So.. How far is it until Viridian City?" Gary asked.

"I think we should be there very soon. Hey look! I can see the city from here!" Misty cheered.

"Yes! Finally, I've gotten tired of those woods. Now I can finally see what kind of cool Pokémon my dad raises!" Gary exclaimed.

"Right, but first, can we get something to eat." Misty pleaded.

"Alright, I guess, then I could ask for directions to the gym."

"Don't worry about that, I know where the gym is. In fact I know where every gym in every city is, being a gym leader and all." Misty boasted.

"Alright then! We'll go to the gym after we get something to eat."

After lunch, Misty and Gary set off to the Viridian Gym. After a long time searching for the gym, Misty finally decides to ask for directions. They then find themselves walking all the way across the city to get to the gym.

"If we would've asked for directions before this wouldn't have happened! I thought you knew every gym in every city!" Gary fussed.

"No it was your fault, you just had to go for ice cream didn't you? That through my direction off." Misty retorted.

"Whatever, let's just get to the gym before it gets dark."

Misty giggles to herself.

"What's so funny?" Gary demanded.

"It's just that, Ash and I used to always argue, except it would go on for hours until something cheered either one of us up."

"Are you sure Ash isn't your boyfriend?" Gary claimed.

"He is not my boyfriend." Misty yelled.

"Whatever you say Misty." Gary taunted.

"HE IS NOT!" Misty screams.

"Hey, if he's not, why are you getting so defensive?" Gary questioned.

"Hey look, it's the gym! We made it" Misty proclaims, trying to get off the topic.

"Finally!" Gary exclaims as he knocks on the door. "Dad! Dad are you there?"

As Gary continued knocked the door slid open.

"Hmm, that's funny, I guess it won't hurt to go in and take a look around." Gary remarked.

"Are you sure? That's trespassing" Misty informed.

"Don't worry, the gym leader's my dad after all." Gary reassured.

As they walked through a doorway they see a heated battle between an Arcanine and a Poliwhirl.

"Arcanine use flamethrower!"

The flames made a direct hit on Poliwhirl as the water Pokémon fainted.

"Gengar is unable to battle. The winner of the match is the gym leader, Shayne!" The judge proclaimed.

"That was a good battle. But come back when you've trained harder." Shayne ordered.

"I'll be back. And next time, I'll get that Earth Badge." The young trainer proclaimed as he recalled his Poliwhirl and ran out of the gym.

"Hey dad!" Gary exclaimed as he walked onto the battlefield.

"Gary! What a surprise, is your mother with you?" Shayne inquired.

"No, I came here all by myself." Gary proclaimed excitedly.

"Ahem.." Misty nudged Gary.

"Oh right, with a little help from Misty, she's the Cerulean Gym Leader." Gary added.

"Hi, I'm Misty, you must be the new gym leader here." Misty remarked.

"That's right Misty. I just became the gym leader here about a week ago."

"Hey dad, you want to see my Pokémon?" Gary asked excitedly.

"Sure!" Shayne replied.

"Dad, meet Growlithe!" Gary exclaimed as he released his Pokémon.

"Wow, a Growlithe, that was my first Pokémon too. Well, my Growlithe is now an Arcanine." Shayne chuckled, "You're a chip off the old block aren't you?"

"I guess." Gary replied with a grin on his face.

"Where are you headed after this? You should go to Pewter City and challenge the Gym Leader there." Shayne informed.

"Well actually Misty and I are going to Pallet Town first. I'd love to meet Professor Oak and Ash Ketchum."

"Sounds like you have it all planned out. Well how about this, you and Misty can spend the night here at the Gym. Then you guys can set off to Pallet town tomorrow morning."

"That sounds great! Thanks Shayne!" Misty remarks.

"Haha no worries, Any friend of Gary's is a friend of mine.

Gary and Misty were taken to their rooms by Shayne's apprentices and as Gary slept, all he could think about was how great his first day as a Pokémon Trainer was.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
